Finally Family
by stubbendick26
Summary: Cassie spent 6 months avoiding the Tashio brothers, but what happens when they see her? Will they remember her?


"Cassie!" Koga yelled through the parking lot and I glared at him. I had been hiding my presence for six months because I knew the man I was married to went to this high school and he was currently in a relationship with a spiteful girl.

"Koga do not yell my name like that" I said, he bowed his head and whispered sorry. "What did you need?" I asked knowing it could be anything.

"My coach wanted me to ask if you could come to the dojo and help teach the class today?" he asked I stared up at him then nodded.

"I don't mind at all, just let me know if the Tashio brothers are going to be there or not" I said walking up to the school and smiling at the girls I hung out with.

"Cassie, I don't know how much longer I can keep you a secret from Inuyasha. He still talks about you and hopping you come back, you are his sister in law after all and he loves you." Kagome said as we sat down on the bench outside.

"I know Kags, I love him too, but he would never keep it a secret from Sesshomaru" I said looking up when I heard Kagura screech about something I did. She has had it in for me since I started at this school because I took over being Captain of the dance team, cheer leading squad, and choir, I laugh every time I out did her which was not hard.

"She is taking over this school and your not doing anything Sess" Kagura yelled, I stood up as they rounded the corner. "There's the bitch now" she said and they stared at me.

"Well looks like the secret is out" I whispered to Kagome as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came around the corner and stared at me shocked.

"I want you out of this school NOW! You whore" Kagura screamed, I tilted my head to the side and smirked at her.

"You only want me gone because you have nothing on me and can't better me in anything. If I am the whore then what do we call you? After all it was you we saw go into the janitor's closet with two other men and they were not Sesshomaru" I said smiling at the very angry looks on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's face.

"Wait how do you know Sesshomaru?" she asked staring at me with an evil glare.

"That is none of you concern, besides after tomorrow it won't matter because it will end" I said turning and walking away. I didn't move far when I heard Sesshomaru speak to Kagome.

"What did she mean it will end tomorrow?" I bowed my head as the tears fell. Sesshomaru and I were married when we were ten years old our parents knew we were destined to be soul mates and mates, and we loved each other deeply. I had moved away to be with my grandmother after my parents were killed, Sesshomaru swore he would wait for me. When my grandmother died last year I came back and moved into my own apartment with my adopted son and daughter. My parents and grandmother left me with a lot of money so I could take care of them for years and would not have to work.

"She said she was going to her lawyer tomorrow and end it" Kagome said then apologized to Inuyasha for not telling him I was back in town. I continued walking until I walked into the dojo, I changed my clothes then stretched. After the class was over I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Kagome.

"So how are Shippo and Rin?" she asked as the Tashio brothers came into the cafeteria.

"They are fine, I'm taking them to the park tomorrow after I'm done at the lawyers." I said, I looked up, stood then smiled at Inuyasha. "Hello brother nice to see you" I whispered, he grinned then picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around.

"It is so good to see you again. So you are the girl who has been causing trouble with Kagura." he asked sitting next to Kagome.

"No I'm not purposely causing trouble with her she is just not talented and a piece of trash. She dances like a stripper" I said smiling at him, he grinned and nodded.

"Cassie, why are you going to the lawyers tomorrow?" he asked I looked at him, then glanced at Sesshomaru who was trying to listen.

"I have many reasons to go tomorrow but for the reason you are asking for is I'm going to get an annulment. I can't stay married to your brother, he has not been faithful when I have been." I said looking down at the table, I could hear Sesshomaru growling either at me or Kagura but I still found it sexy.

"Ms. Henderson" I looked up at the principal who had a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked standing quickly.

"Your son's birth father is at his school..." I didn't need to hear anymore I grabbed Inuyasha and ran. I didn't realize until I was at the school that I grabbed the wrong person. I looked at Inuyasha and cursed under my breath, but didn't have time to explain I ran into the school and found Coop beating on Shippo. I grabbed Coop and punched him in the face. I pushed Shippo behind me, I stood protectively in front of my son and watched as Coop stood up slowly.

"Shippo sweetie, go stand by the man with white hair, he won't hurt you" I said still watching my son's father, I didn't even notice Sesshomaru was standing there.

"You little bitch he is my son, not yours" Coop yelled, I growled at him.

"You should be in jail or dead for what you have done to that sweet child. And I am his mother, you are nothing to him any more. You are not even suppose to be five hundred feet near him" I yelled back as the police pulled up. I stood watching as they took him away as he continued to yell that it wasn't over. Shippo ran over to me crying.

"Momma are you ok?" he asked, I picked him up and smiled.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine" I said as the director of the school came in shaking. "I am with drawling both my children from this place, you promised me my children would be safe. I will see you in court" I said as Rin came around the corner with their things. "Thank you baby girl" I said as I walked out of their school with everyone following me. We walked to the park, after I healed Shippo of his injuries they ran off to play. I knew everyone were waiting for answers.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I watched my children play.

"I thought you said you waited for me" Sesshomaru all but yelled.

"I did you moron, they are my adopted children. Grandma found them on the street starving and dirty, she took them in fed them and cleaned them up. I came home from dance practice and found them both in my bed fast asleep. Since grandma was sick she couldn't adopt them so I did, grandma passed last year so I moved them back here. I have my own place and I have enough money to take care of them" I said still watching them.

"Who was that man you were fighting with?" Inuyasha asked watching the children as well.

"That was their birth father, he beats them and I believe he was worse with little Rin but she won't talk about it and she screams when I take her to the doctors and he is male. I believe he tried to molest her but Shippo was always there for her" I said watching them closely.

"What about their mother?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Don't know where she is now, I just know she never cared for them" I whispered as Koga came into view.

"Yo Cassie are we having band practice at your place today?" he asked looking over at the children and smiling.

"Not today Koga, I have other things to do today." I said standing up. "Come along Shippo and Rin" I called, I held their hands as we walked home, I felt the tears run down my face.

_**With Seshomaru and Inuyasha**_

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked as he watched me.

"I'm not sure, what can I do? She wants out and she has two children counting on her to make their lives better" I said as I watched the love of my life walk away with the children. I could smell the tears.

"Brother you can still have that life, but you have to get rid of Kagura and make your feelings known to Cassie." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

_**Normal**_

I walked into the school and looked around, but I didn't see any of my friends, I shrugged and walked to class. I found Sesshomaru in every one of them, I was confused because he wasn't in them before. At lunch I walked to my table but turned when I heard "Cassie", I stared at Sesshomaru who was walking towards me. I was in shock when he went down to his knees and wrapped both his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Please Cassie don't leave me. I swear I will make everything up to you, but please don't leave me I need you. I know you don't need me but I do need you, I love you. I was only with the others because I was so lonely without you." he said into my side, tears ran down my face as I wrapped my arms around his head. He stood up and hugged me tight to him.

"I will give you a month to prove to me you can change and love my children as your own. If you can't do that there will be nothing for us to save. My children are everything to me." I whispered as he leaned his forehead to mine, I felt him nod.

"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WHORE" Kagura yelled, Sesshomaru turned to face her but never let go of my waist.

"I broke up with you yesterday besides I can do anything I want with and to my wife" he said smiling down at me.

"WHAT?" she screamed, everyone behind snickered for they always knew the truth.

"It's the truth Kagura they were married seven years ago, I was there and so was everyone at this table." Inuyasha said as all our friends nodded.

"I bet it was a fake marriage" Kagura said with a smirk and I laughed.

"No it was not fake. Ask Father Nathan he preformed the ceremony" I said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"That reminds me did you find a new school for the children?" Kagome asked I smiled at her.

"Yes they are going to the school Mr. Tashio founded, I gave him a call last night. I know they will be safe there. As always you are all on the checkout list I even added Sesshomaru as their father." I said grinning at a now red faced Kagura.

"CHILDREN? WHAT CHILDREN?" she screamed we all look back at her.

"Oh! Didn't Sesshomaru tell you? He has two children with me" I said grinning but lost the grin when my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and it was Mr. Tashio's school.

"Hello?" I asked caustiously.

"Cassie, this is Inutashio. I am calling because Rin has a very high fever and my wife is rushing her to Shikon Memorial Hospital." he said.

"Ok thank you I am on my way" I said then hung up. "Sesshomaru I need a ride to the hospital Rin has a very high fever and your mother is driving her there" I said, he nodded and we rushed out with our friends right behind us. We arrived at the hospital and ran inside, I shocked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when I said Rin's full name.

"Rin Tashio's room please" I looked up and smiled.

"Cassie we are over here" Mrs. Tashio said when she came around the corner.

"How is she?" I asked when we walked into the room.

"The fever is going down. The doctor said she caught the stomach bug going around. Will you be able to stay out of school for a week?" she asked watching me.

"Yes my grades are so good I could graduate tomorrow if I wanted" I said holding Rin's hand and smiling.

"Cassie why is her last name Tashio?" Inuyasha asked I looked up at him.

"Because that is my last name is it not?" I said smiling at them.

"Then why does the principal call you by your madian name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because that is my last name in school, I was not sure how you felt for me so I use my madian name in school but my married name everywhere else." I said smiling. I looked at the door when Shippo ran in. "Thank you Sango" I said and she nodded.

"Momma is Rin going to be ok?" he asked sitting in my lap.

"Yes she is just sick. She will be out of school for about a week but she will be fine." I said smiling at the boy.

"Mrs. Tashio, here is your daughters prescriptions make sure she takes all her ant-botics then a follow up with her regular doctor" the doctor said I nodded as I took the prescriptions from her.


End file.
